The goal of Iowa State University's Administration, Attending Veterinarian and the Committee on Animal Care is to achieve accreditation by the American Association for the Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC). Significant progress has been made toward this goal in the past five years with the centralization of administration of animal care under Laboratory Animal Resources directed by Dr. Joan Hopper, University Attending Veterinarian. In addition, construction of a new animal facility was completed in October, 1990, two others are currently under construction and renovations are in progress or have been completed in six animal housing facilities. With the completion of these projects the University's small animal housing facilities will be in compliance with AAALAC standards. With increasing emphasis on large domestic animals as models for biomedical research and the inclusion of these species in the Animal Welfare Act, the University must now focus on the facilities used to house large domestic animals in a biomedical research setting. This grant application requests funding for the renovation of A-Wing, a large animal housing facility at the College of Veterinary Medicine which has been under utilized because of deficiencies in the HVAC system and a design that does not allow physical separation of projects or flexibility in housing of different species.